


Foto

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: Naruto menemukan foto.





	

**Foto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Seorang remaja bernama Naruto duduk di padang rumput belakang rumahnya. Iris _blue saphire_ pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut tak sengaja melirik sesuatu—sebuah foto yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, ia langsung bangkit seraya mengambil foto berukuran 4 x 6 tersebut. Naruto memandang lekat sosok di foto tersebut seraya tersenyum.

“Cantik sekali!”

Foto itu menampilkan seorang gadis paling cantik yang pernah Naruto lihat. Gadis itu berambut pirang nan panjang dengan _style_ _ponytail,_ serta poni yang menutupi sebelah mata beriris _blue aquamarine_ -nya. Penampilannya sangat sederhana namun begitu menarik, ia memakai kaos pendek berwarna ungu dengan rok mini ungu dan sepatu flat ungu. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut sambil berpose—mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengacungkan dua jari membentuk sebuah tanda _peace_.

Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia mulai mencari tahu tentang gadis tersebut, mulai dari bertanya pada teman yang ditemuinya sampai pada para tetangga. Sayangnya, semua yang mereka katakan hampir sama. “Tidak tahu.”

Naruto sangat terpukul. Dengan lesu, dia berjalan menaiki tangga seraya menempatkan foto tersebut di meja samping tempat tidurnya kemudian tidur.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, ia terbangun oleh suara ketukan pada jendela kamarnya.

“Hihihihihi.”

Naruto mulai merasa takut setelah ketukan itu diiringi oleh tawa genit. Sekilas, ia melihat bayangan di dekat jendela sehingga membuatnya bangkit keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela—

Grekk!

—kemudian membukanya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kesunyian dan semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hari berikutnya Naruto bertanya lagi kepada tetangganya. Semua orang mengatakan, "Tidak kenal."

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Naruto pergi ke kamarnya dan menempatkan foto itu di mejanya kemudian tertidur. Sekali lagi ia dibangunkan oleh sebuah ketukan diiringi tawa genit. Naruto bangkit menghampiri jendela. Diseberang jalan, ia melihat siluet yang mirip dengan gadis yang ada di foto. Dia langsung mengambil foto tersebut seraya keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju seberang.

BRAKK!

Naruto tidak menyadari mobil sedan yang melaju dengan cepat dan menabraknya, ia pun dengan foto digenggaman tangannya.

Pengemudi tersebut keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Akan tetapi, sudah terlambat. Dia mengambil foto dalam genggaman korban yang ditabraknya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik mengangkat tiga jari.

**End**


End file.
